


SkaterBoi05

by aimamo05



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimamo05/pseuds/aimamo05
Summary: the shortest og crack work you'll ever readand my first onenot ready for like serious stuff yet





	SkaterBoi05

**Skaterboi05**

13-year-old teen skateboarding across the street doing lame tricks and tripping constantly. He tried doing that skateboard rail thing and tried to do that but of course, that's the part where he starts tripping down that 30-step-stairway. He ended up being so bruised black and blue, kinda like the clothes that he’s wearing. But epic gamer moment he lands on his skateboard like that dead 2016-17 trend of bottle-flipping. Except its human flipping. 

Ever since that fall, he was low on stamina and he got some experience points, he isn’t even in a video game it's metaphorical. To power up his stamina he grabs his Gatorade and his health bar was almost full. He is one of those players who need to heal to the 100% bar. So he skates to the nearest bus stop and waits. It was a pretty long time waiting; about to pull out his 3ds for entertainment. That is until a stranger is approaching him... The unknown man in a long black cloak, sunglasses, and a hat. The corner of the shirt saying “Incognito.” He is still pretty far away from the unknown player so his level and stats haven’t showed up yet. But in a matter of time, the boy knew that there is going to be an interesting, epic fight about to go on.

**_To be continued in the next chapter..._ **


End file.
